Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 3 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 48 }{ 6 } $
Answer: $ = 6 - 3 \times 8 + 8 $ $ = 6 - 24 + 8 $ $ = -18 + 8 $ $ = -10 $